


Ficlet #1

by Butterfly



Series: Kradam Ficlets [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from naty_seixas on livejournal.com: Kris and Adam having sex against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet #1

Not a good idea, Adam's brain attempts to remind him - not the right time; not the right place. Kris has been divorced for less than a week and if anyone catches them right now, they'll draw all the right - and very damning - conclusions.

He sucks at Kris's throat, pins his wrist against the wall and reaches to the side to double-check the lock. It's good and secure, but this is still a bad idea. He knows that.

Kris moans, deep and needy, his hips moving against Adam's thigh. Hard cock riding against Adam and he needs Kris_ closer_. Adam palms Kris's hips. He works his hands down between fabric and skin, pushing Kris's jeans and briefs off, with a little help from Kris's squirming.

Then he slides his hands under the clean bare curve of Kris's ass, lifting him up and pressing him back against the wall. Kris - always quick - wraps his legs around Adam's waist and anchors himself.

It's easier to hold Kris up than it used to be - benefits of a good training regime - and he's reaching down to press his fingers into Kris when he's stopped by something hard, blocking his way. Kris squirms in Adam's arms, whimpering, head leaning back against the wall.

Adam explores a little more, but it's obvious what Kris has done. "You're just as desperate as me, aren't you, baby?" He whispers the words against Kris's neck, twists his index finger into the handle of the plug in Kris's ass - the idea of Kris pausing before the party and deciding to do _this_, to get himself ready for Adam's cock hours before they would get the chance to be alone... Adam's so hard that it aches.

"Adam, I- Oh." Kris pushes back against Adam's hand. Adam twists the plug and Kris whimpers. "Missed you."

Adam slowly tugs the plug out. Presses his fingers against Kris's hole, flexing and ready - Kris has to feel so empty right now. He drops the plug to the floor, reaches around to fumble at his own pants. Kris is petting at his hair now, the most tractable guy in the world when he's about to get fucked. Adam lifts Kris up and it's easy as anything to slide Kris down on his cock when Kris is this ready.

He doesn't last long. They've been living for months off of Skype and phone sex, so he thinks he's excused. He collapses to the floor, after, carefully pulling out of Kris and sliding his fingers in as a replacement.

Kris is still hard, but he's never in a hurry to come when he has something in his ass, so Adam takes his time, fucks Kris with three fingers and licks lightly at the head of Kris's cock while Kris touches Adam's face, his mouth.

"Oh, darling," Kris says, almost a sigh, and he wraps his leg around Adam's back. It's a sign that Kris is close, almost ready, and Adam goes deeper, sucks Kris down until he feels that final arching that has Kris spilling down into his throat. "Hey, hey, darling, do you think we made too much noise?" Kris is slurred and very deeply accented at these moments, in a way that makes Adam want to wrap him up and keep him where no one else can ever hear him.

Which conflicts a little with his general desire to have _everyone_ hear Kris all the time. He's not sure if that's hypocritical or not. He's still thinking it over.

Adam presses a kiss to the tip of Kris's softened cock. "Probably," he says. "Also, we made a mess."

"We'll have to apologize," Kris says, vaguely. "We could send flowers."

Adam laughs.


End file.
